digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Crown
The are legendary artifacts, shaped like an SD memory card, which appear in Digimon Xros Wars. In actually, the Code Crowns are fragments of the true Code Crown which shattered and resulted in the creation of the one hundred and eight Zones of the Digital World, serveing as proof of sovereignty over their own Zone. Besides allowing their user to control a specific Zone, a Code Crown lets them create portals to other Zones. . In turn, the fragments are sought for by those who wish to reformat the Digital World to fit their dogma. Eventually, once all Code Crown fragments have been obtained by the members of Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and the Bagra Army, they begin to reunite as each general's set merging into larger fragments. Furthermore, as the generals all present in the same place, the Code Crowns proceed to leave the X Loaders and try to rejoin as Taiki and Kiriha are forced to battle Tactimon for the nearly complete Code Crown. However, Bagramon obtains the relic and completes it. From there, Bagramon uses the completed Code Crown to reformat the Digital World into seven Kingdoms surrounding his Pandæmonium, where he keeps his palace and uses the negative energy gathered from the kingdoms to convert the Code Crown into the Dark Stone in order to enact D5. After DarkKnightmon uses it to revive the Seven Death Generals, in a penultimate attack against the Xros Heart United Army, Bagramon absorbs the item into his body to begin D5. List of Code Crowns ''Digimon Fusion'' # Green Zone: The Code Crown was possessed by before he was destroyed by , with Xros Heart obtaining it. # Island Zone: Kept safe by until he entrusted it to Taiki when tracks it down. # Magma Zone: Originally hidden as 's platoon attempt to find it by using their captives to dig for it. It was only after AncientVolcamon's destruction that the Code Crown revealed itself to Xros Heart to claim. # Lake Zone: It was hidden within the statue in 's Castle. Lilithmon controlled Akari to get it, but she broke free at the last minute claiming the Lake Zone Code Crown for Team Xros Heart. # Sand Zone: It was in the possession of who gave it, alongside four , to Taiki after he completed 's test. # Heaven Zone: Was hidden in a mysterious temple and was unearthed by upon his coronation as President of Heaven Zone. It came into the possession of Xros Heart after defeated . # Forest Zone: Was in 's possession. When he decided to ally with Blue Flare, Deckerdramon gave the Code Crown to . # Dust Zone: It was located inside 's tower. Taiki later entrusted it to to take care of the Zone but Puppetmon quickly gave it back to Taiki. # Shinobi Zone: Was in Karatenmon's possession at Monitafort. Came into the possession of Xros Heart when and successfully made Karatenmon laugh. # Disc Zone: It was originally in Mercurymon's possession until he was defeated in battle by Kiriha and . The zone, due to its age, broke apart and is presumed to be gone. # Sweets Zone: Was in 's possession before being destroyed by . # Swords Zone: Came into possession of Xros Heart after Shoutmon X5 defeated . This was the last Code Crown to be claimed, that unites all the other Code Crowns. File:Code Crown (Green) t.png|Green Zone File:Code Crown (Island) t.png|Island Zone File:Code Crown (Magma) t.png|Magma Zone File:Code Crown (Lake) t.png|Lake Zone File:Code Crown (Sand) t.png|Sand Zone File:Code Crown (Heaven) t.png|Heaven Zone File:Code Crown (Shinobi) t.png|Shinobi Zone File:Code Crown (Swords) t.png|Swords Zone ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (manga) # Green Zone # Snow Zone # Stadium Zone # Sweets Zone Category:Items es:Código Corona